


The Lion of the Sapphire Isle

by Hanoj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanoj/pseuds/Hanoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime wanted to see Brienne after being parted for 10 years. He gets to see her on his name day through the eyes of a lion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A lion with Sapphire eyes

 

Ten years have passed since the Dragon Queen sits on the Iron Throne. That day, Jamie thought that he will lose his head. With Tyrion as Daenerys’ hand, Jaime was dismissed from the Kingsguard and sent back to Casterly Rock. He was allowed to keep Casterly Rock because of the honorable deeds he and Brienne did for the Queen in the North.

 _Brienne…_ the name echoed in his mind every night. _“What we did was a mistake, Ser Jaime. It is best to forget it.”_ The words keep coming back to him. Forget it. Ten years and he hasn’t forgotten a single detail of the night he took her maidenhead, and the other two instances they lay on that same night. How can he forget his greatest love? The love he was too craven to fight. He has not seen the homey face of Brienne of Tarth after she left him 10 years ago.

“My lord, the tourney for your name day is about to end,” one of the lords said. He was aware that Jaime was not paying attention to the Melee.

It was Tyrion who insisted that a tourney and great feast must happen to celebrate his name day. It was a long time since Casterly Rock had a grand celebration.

“Yes, I know. It is such a wonderful event to start my name day. I am afraid I’ve seen it all. It will be our knights of the Rock who will win the prize”, he said with smirk and confidence.

“Apparently…yes, you aren’t seeing or listening, brother,” Tyrion came out from nowhere. “It appears that a knight from an isle has just beaten one of your most fierce men”.

Jaime’s eyes widen at Tyrion’s words. _Brienne…_ she is the only knight he knows that can beat the best men of Casterly Rock. And she came from an island – the Sapphire Isle. Without even realising, Jaime was grinning like an idiot.  This is the best name day he’ll ever have.

“The last fight will start soon, Brother. You better not think of _someone_ from _another isle.”_ Tyrion said it in a tone that Jaime knows has another meaning. He didn’t want to know what his brother knows. He is very consumed at the idea to see his _wench_ removing her helm after the fight. He is sure Brienne will win this Melee.

\---

_“Ser Podrick Payne.” Jaime calls out after he sees Pod. He is already a grown man and very honorable. He surely got it from his ‘Ser, my lady’. Jaime still sees him as the young squire following and stuttering after Brienne._

_“Congratulations on your name day, my lord,” Pod said with his usual bow._

_It has been many years since Jaime saw Pod. It was when Pod was newly knighted and was sent to the north to aid Winterfell when he last saw him. Standing in front of him is no longer a squire, nor a stuttering lad. He became a knight whom the seven kingdoms are proud of. He will soon join the Queensguard according to Tyrion._

_Jaime grinned at Pod. “Thank you, Ser Payne. I am greatly honoured for your visit. What brought you here aside from seeing this old lion? You’re not squiring for your lady Brienne, are you?” Jaime lets out a laugh and Pod smiles at him._

_“I am here to see the Lord of Tarth, my lord. I’ve heard that he is coming for the Melee. I have important things to discuss with him.” Pod said without breathing._

_Jaime smiles at Pod, “Ah…I haven’t met Lord Selwin Tarth. I have heard that Tarth has been very prosperous in the last two years. Have you been to Tarth lately?” Jaime sees Pod becoming uncomfortable with his question._

_“No, my lord…I visited Tarth two years ago when I was to deliver a letter from the Queen of the North.” Pod said without breathing again._

_“Ah, must be a very important letter for it can’t be sent through ravens”._

_“Aye.”_

_\---_

Jaime sits anxiously at the stage. He can’t wait for the last fight to start. He shifts often as if swords are poking his arse. Tyrion lets out a laugh looking at him. “Dear brother, it appears you want the next fight to end before it starts. Are _you_ eager to see _someone_?” There goes another remark with hidden meaning in it. Jaime becomes aware that his little brother knows something.

Two knights entered for the last fight. The first knight is Ser Robert, a knight from Lannisport. He has been known to win many melees. He is quite vicious to his opponents and do not give a good show. Jaime remembers Brienne whom he noticed to attack his opponents with precision and power…not up for pleasing the crowd with fancy strikes. “This will be a good match”, Jaime said to himself.

His heart jumped when he saw the second knight… wearing a shiny blue armour and two swords attached on the sword belt. Jaime smiled as he remembers the day he snatched one sword from Brienne on their way to Kings Landing. It was the first and last time he tested her sword skills using his sword hand. Jaime smiled at the memories coming back seeing the blue knight.

The two knights are standing next to each other facing the stage. Ser Robert is holding his helm on his left hand and bowed to him. Meanwhile, Brienne already wears her full helm and gave him the courtsy that is awkward. Jaime smiled looking at her. _Brienne, my wench! It is good to see you again,_ Jaime said in his mind. _I’ll make sure you will stay for the celebration this evening. There are many things I want to say to you, my love._

“You can choose any weapon. Fight for the honor of your house, “Jaime said in a strong commanding voice. The crowd cheer as the two knights went to the opposite direction to get the weapon of their choosing. Jaime saw a squire gave Ser Robert his shield. He is a strong man capable of besting Brienne in a fight.

It dawned to Jaime that the blue knight is not Brienne. This knight has a broad body and wide shoulders just like his wench. Jaime realised that the knight is shorter than Brienne. Ser Robert is as tall as he is, but Brienne is taller than Jaime. This blue knight is a foot shorter than Ser Robert. Disappointment starts to crawl in his skin. This knight is not _his Brienne._

Jaime suddenly loses interest in the melee. He was about to stand when the crowd cheered as two knights approach the center. Jaime almost can’t believe what he sees. The blue knight holds two swords and no shield. Curiosity prevented him from standing up. He has never seen a fighter used two swords in a melee. Even Brienne used a shield – a shield from the Sapphire Isle. _Let’s see what a knight from the Sapphire Isle is made of._

To his surprise, _blue knight moves well._ He remembers telling same thing to Brienne.

\---

_“So, tell me Ser Pod… How is Lady Brienne?” Jaime asked breezily._

_“Lady Brienne is doing well, my lord. She is doing her duties in Tarth very well,” answered Pod._

_“Duties. Does it include marrying to another lord?” there’s a pang in Jaime’s heart. Indeed, he has not thought that the wench might have married to another man. Jaime doesn’t want to know the answer. What if she is a lady of another house?_

_“No, my lord. Lady Brienne is still the Lady of Tarth until the Lord of Tarth chooses to marry,” Pod looking at the ground like he used to do when he was still a squire._

_“At Lord Tarth’s age, I am certain he will not marry.” Jaime is pleased to know Brienne is still the Lady of Tarth. His happiness shows in his voice._

_“Aye, my lord.”_

_\---_

Jaime expects that the blue knight will be like Brienne, who spend the first half of her fight on defensive stance. She has the habit of doing it to wear out her opponent.

However, this knight counters every strike from Ser Robert. The blue knight moves and holds his swords similar to Brienne. Of course, he holds his sword similar to Brienne using her right hand and he holds his sword on the left hand similar to….him – similar to Jaime.

“Hmmm… very interesting knight,” Jaime said to no one. He saw that the Knight knows how to use two swords to attack and defend.

“Well, indeed brother. This knight holds his left sword like you do,” Tyrion answered him as if he knows what Jaime meant. “This is the first time I saw this swordsman fight, though I heard that he is one of the best in his isle. I also heard he cannot beat one Knight from his isle. Hmmm… I wonder why that other _Knight_ didn’t fight instead of him.” Tyrion was talking while looking at the knights.

Jaime tilted his head to Tyrion’s direction. His brother knows something and he can sense it. “Maybe the other knight is craven”, he said with a smirk. Tyrion is starting to irritate him. “Brother, y—“

The crowd suddenly became silent as the blue knight attacked Ser Robert relentlessly. _He is not like Brienne after all._ Ser Robert is losing his ground fast. Both right and left hand strikes are very precise strikes, and strikes from both hands are equally strong. Before Jaime could blink, Ser Robert shouted “I yield!”

\---

_“I see you are fond of the Lord of Tarth. A personal friend of yours?” Jaime couldn’t help but ask Pod. He wants to get information from Brienne’s past squire. If Pod manages to befriend the Lord of Tarth, then Jaime can use this information._

_“Aye.”_

_“Really? In spite of your age difference? Well, the Lady of Tarth is a peculiar woman. I expected that the Lord of Tarth is peculiar too,” Jaime said in a sure voice. He wanted to know why Brienne didn’t marry anyone._

_He wanted to talk to the Lord of Tarth. After 10 years, he needs to talk to the Lord of Sapphire Isle and ask for Brienne’s hand in marriage. He is sure not to let another year pass without seeing his greatest love. He will not be craven to face the Lord of Tarth, nor the Lady of Tarth._

_“Ser Pod, I am personally inviting you and Lord Tarth to the celebration this evening for my name day. I am sure the Lord wants to get acquainted with bigger houses, perhaps for possible alliance,” Jaime’s sincere in his invitation._

_“Aye, Lord Jaime. I will tell the Lord of Tarth when I see him,” is all Pod can say._

_\---_

Jaime smiled once the fight is over. Ser Robert scrambled to his feet while the blue knight sheaths his swords. He is terribly amused by this knight. _I wanted to talk to you during the feast this evening with Lord Tarth,_ Jaime said on his mind.

“Approach, Ser –“ Jaime started and realised he doesn’t know the name of this knight. He walks tall and proud approaching the stage where Jaime, Tyrion and other lords and ladies are. He stopped in front of the stage and bowed.

“Remove your helm so we can see the handsome face of the fierce knight. You are very impressive, Ser,” Jaime praised the knight who appears to be hesitant in removing his helm. “Do you prefer not to remove your helm?” Jaime asked when he noticed the discomfort of the man behind the helm.

The blue knight bowed and removed his helm. The crowd, lords, ladies, Tyrion and even Jaime gasped when the hair of the knight first showed. It is a golden mane of a lion. Several onlookers and even lords in the stage whispered to each other. Jaime felt his chest tighten as he looked at the knight - _his mirror._ He was able to catch some of the whispers, but he heard several times the words ‘Jaime Lannister’.

The knight keeps his gaze on the ground, refusing to look at the stage. Everyone became silent wanting to hear what the knight has to say, but he says nothing.

“Well fought Ser?” it was Tyrion who broke the silence. “You fought bravely for your house. May we know the name of this remarkable warrior?” Tyrion continued as no one else talked.

“Thank you Lord Hand. My name is Tytos of Tarth,” the knight answered in a very calm voice. Everyone gasped hearing his soothing voice and from hearing his name.

“Ah! Tytos. Were you named after our grandfather Tytos Lannister?” Tyrion was showing interest in Tytos as clearly obvious from his voice. Tyrion continued, “So, you are Tytos of Tarth…does that mean you are the son of Lord Selwin?”

Tytos didn’t answer.

Jaime was unable to speak. His eyes were locked to Tytos. He studied him very well. The man’s body and stance is very similar to Brienne, yet his face is clearly of the Lannisters…not just any Lannister, but a mirror to Jaime Lannister. _How did Lord Selwin have a son that looks like a Lannister?_ Jaime needed to ask before he loses his mind.

Jaime cleared his throat before speaking. “Ser Tytos, you fought well today,” Jaime starts. “I am sure your Lord Father, Lord Selwin is very proud of you. I am just curious. Who taught you to fight using two swords?” Jaime asked this man.

Tytos was still looking at the ground. He didn’t breathe a word. Jaime got impatient and said, “Are all people from Tarth shy?” The crowd including Tyrion laughed.

Tytos cleared his throat. “I learned how to fight two hands from the best knight in Tarth. I am Tytos of Tarth, the heir of Tarth. Lord Selwin is my grandfather, but he raised me like his own son until he died two years ago.”

 _Grandson! Grandson of Selwin Tarth..oh, no…no, no, no. Lord Selwin only has one child. Brienne is his only child.. only living child._  Jaime was screaming in his head. He is starting to sweat without knowing why.

“Ah, so Ser Tytos, you are the Lord of Tarth now!” Tyrion exclaimed.

Tytos was looking at his boots intently before speaking. “I am no Ser, my lord hand. I am merely a lad of nine. I haven’t even squired yet.”

_What? Nine? You are definitely very large for your age boy…but nine? Brienne left me 10 years ago… oh, no… you can’t be…_

“I intend to squire when my Lady Mother gives me a leave to go,” Tytos said still looking at his feet.

Jaime felt his chest will explode if he won’t talk. He cleared his throat twice before speaking, “Your Lady Mother? Tell me lad, who is your lady mother? Don’t be shy to us.”

“My lady mother is Brienne…Brienne of Tarth,” Tytos said in a proud voice and lifting his head to meet Jaime’s eyes. Jaime froze when he saw a pair of Sapphire eyes staring back at him. A lion with Sapphire eyes.

“Brienne…” was all he could say.

 

  


	2. The Young Lion's Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime learns he is not the only father to his son.

“What is on your mind, brother?” Tyrion slipped into his chamber and Jaime didn’t notice him. He was busy thinking of those Sapphires in the Lion’s eyes. He was sitting in his chair for what seems forever. There was a feeling of happiness seeing the young, big boy. He has a son! He sired a son to the lady of Tarth on that fateful night at the inn.

Mixed emotions are battling inside Jaime. The fact that he has a son with the woman he loves dearly makes him a very happy man. But deep inside, he also feels anger…angry to the fact that he didn’t know he existed until today.

“Brother, the feast will start in an hour. You don’t want to miss the feast for your name day, aren’t you?” Tyrion pressed on when Jaime didn’t seem to hear what he said.

“What do you know about Tytos?” Jaime asked Tyrion, looking at his brother like he’s going to kill him. He knows that Tyrion knows something, or perhaps he knows everything being the Hand of the Dragon Queen and still the legitimate husband of the Queen in the North. He learned that the Dragon Queen is like a sister to the Queen in the North and visits Winterfell several times a year on dragon back. So, if there’s someone who knows the events in the whole of Westeros, it must be Tyrion. He knows Tyrion knows about Tytos long ago but didn’t mention it to him. “Aren’t you going to answer me brother? Don’t you think I have the right to know?” Jaime is getting frustrated watching Tyrion staring at him.

“Well, my dear brother…you look at me as if I am the most amazing man in Westeros and beyond. Of course, I _am_ amazing!” Tyrion started to lighten the gloom in Jaime’s face but it didn’t help.

Jaime slammed his fist to the table. “Tell me from the very time you know about Tytos!” he is shouting furiously at his little brother who took a step back. Tyrion has never seen his brother so frustrated and mad over something.

Tyrion get himself together, waddled towards the chair fronting his brother’s table. “Well, if you want me to tell you from the start, we will miss the feast. You want to see the Lord of Tarth in the feast, right brother? I will tell you the time I know it, but I must confess Podrick can tell you more,” Tyrion said as he climbed on the chair.

“Out with it! I’ll  talk with Pod during the merriment tonight,” Jaime is becoming impatient. He can’t believe that his brother hid something so important to him. His other children are man and woman grown and far from him. He never had the chance to be a father to them. Tytos was his chance to become a father…a good father far from Tywin whom he feared than loved. Tytos is yet another bastard of his. Jaime is angry to Tyrion…Brienne … Podrick and to everyone who knew about Tytos!

“A moon after you were sent to Casterly Rock, Queen Daenerys summoned Lady Brienne to Kings Landing,” Tyrion started. Jaime glared at him, unable to comprehend why the Targaryen Queen wanted to see his wench. “Of course, she came together with her squire who followed her religiously,” Tyrion stopped and think deeply. He seems trying to remember the details of that visit.

“And?” Jaime asked raising his eyebrow. He wanted to choke Tyrion until all the words that he wanted to know comes out from him. “Is that it? Brienne brought Podrick… I asked about Tytos, not Podrick. Get into what you know and don’t charm me with sweet words brother. I have no time for them,” Jaime said in a threatening voice.

“A’right! Lady Brienne was to be named part of the Queensguard. Um, that’s the reason why she was summoned,” Tyrion paused trying to recall the details, then continued. “She wasn’t summoned in the iron throne room; in fact, she was brought to the bedchamber of Queen Daenerys. Women! They are very discreet. As I remember it, I thought Lady Brienne will be offered the Commander of the Queensguard as Ser Barristan was ill and named her to be his replacement. He would have stepped down as commander.”

Tyrion paused and looked at Jaime who is intently looking at him. He can’t read what his brother was thinking or if he is even listening at what he was telling him. His eyes are out of focus as they even appear blank to him.

“I didn’t know how the conversation between Queen Daenerys and Lady Brienne went, brother. I was talking with Podrick at the Tower of the Hand – ”

Jaime turned red in fury towards Tyrion. “I said get on with the details and stop talking about the squire!” Jaime is losing patience and shouting at his brother.

“Brother, the feast will start soon so I’ll make this short. Podrick was summoned before the Queen while we were talking, and he was summoned right there and then. So poor Pod almost run to where the Queen and Lady Brienne await him,” Tyrion halted and looked at Jaime who settled back in his chair. His head rested at the back of the chair and eyes closed. When Tyrion didn’t continue, he opened his eyes and raised his brows to his brother, urging him to continue.

“On that same day, Lady Brienne and Podrick left Kings Landing. I never had the opportunity of having acquaintance with your lady, brother,” Tyrion smiled and pressed on. “So, you really want to know why I didn’t tell you about Tytos?” he asked and waits for Jaime to nod. “I asked Queen Daenerys why Lady Brienne refused to join the Queensguard. The Queen smiled telling me that the lady is with a child. So there, that’s when I know about Tytos,” Tyrion finished with a smile.

“So you are telling me Brienne told the Queen that she was with _my child_ and the Dragon Queen sent her away because of it?” Jaime asked a little relieved that Daenerys Stormborn didn’t kill Brienne for having a child of the Kingslayer.

“Who said the Queen knows Lady Brienne is having _your_ child? Well, Queen Daenerys said that the lady didn’t want to tell her the name of the child’s father and would rather have her head on spike. So, that’s the reason why Podrick was summoned… ah, Podrick! I admire his courage for defending Lady Brienne. No boy… err…young man at that time could have more courage than him – not even you my brother,” Tyrion finished and slightly shook his head.

“What did Podrick do to save the lady?” Jaime’s heart was beating loudly. _If Pod saved Brienne and Tytos, then he is indebted._ When Jaime looked at Tyrion, his brother is still shaking his head.

“Of course, I know that you are the only man who fucked, oh sorry for the language, the lady. I know it brother based on your tales. I know you love the lady dearly. I know that the lady is carrying a lion or lioness on her belly,” Tyrion shakes his head again and jumped from the chair before he continued talking while leaving the chamber. “You must talk with Podrick, brother. He told Queen Daenerys 10 years ago that Lady Brienne is carrying his child.”

Jaime’s jaw hangs open after hearing what Tyrion said. Podrick stole his son away from him. Jaime is indeed furious after hearing it. He gripped the book in front of him until his knuckles are white and throw it to the wall. For the first time after his mother died, Jaime cried losing someone very important to him. He lost his son. He feels defeated in his battle for a place in Brienne’s life. He feels craven compared to a young man who had all the courage to tell a lie that may have cost his life. He cried until tears stopped flowing. It hurts more than the maiming of his sword hand.

A soft knock on the oak door brought Jaime back to reality. “M’lord, Lord Tyrion requested your presence at the Great Hall,” a voice called from behind the door. His guard didn’t open the door or even peeked to see if he is inside the room. He thought it must be Tyrion’s instructions.

With a husky voice he simply said, “Tell my brother to start the feast without me. I have pressing matters to attend.” Jaime sighed and finally said “Start the feast, but I’ll follow after I change my clothing.”

\--

Jaime washed his face with cold water to minimize the redness and swelling of his eyes. He changed into his clothes for the feast, which has the Lannister red color. He combed his hair and removes the tangles of his lion mane. He watched his reflection on the mirror and gave a small, satisfied smile on his appearance. _Tytos! You will surely look good in Lannister color than Tarth color._ He made a cocky grin and wondered his son’s face when he grins. _Perhaps you are like your mother who has a serious mask on her face._ He closed his eyes and remembers those moments when Brienne smiled at him showing her prominent teeth. _She is beautiful when she smiles. Those sapphire eyes dance when she smiles. Her most beautiful smile is when her eyes smile._ Jaime smiles wondering if Tytos’ eyes dance and smile like his mother’s. _My son…._

“M’lord –“ his squire entered his chamber panting.

“Don’t you know how to knock? I would like to think that you don’t have a door back home!” Jaime snapped at the lad who was stunned halfway from the door. “What is it?” he barks.

“M’lord, the Lord of Tarth is leaving. He asked for a permission to leave from Lord Tyrion. Lord Tyrion gave his permission because you… you… you seem not to be around for the feast,” the squire said in a trembling voice. “Lord Tyrion sends me to inform you.”

“Where is Lord Tarth now?”

“The Lord and his party is at the horse stables now, m’lord. They are preparing to leave,” the squire answered and added, “Lord Tyrion said...said t-that maybe Lord Tarth will stay if..if..if.. his fa-father – “

 _I AM HIS FATHER!!!_ Jaime screamed on top of his mind as he descended from his chamber to the halls of Casterly Rock. The night is cold and everyone he meets at the hall is in festive mood except himself. _I’m going to kill you Podrick Payne for taking my son away from me again. I won’t let you…I won’t let you…I won’t let you - you stupid squire. I am his father and I’ll kill you if I need to! To seven hells with you!_ Jaime is cursing on his way to his leaving son.

Jaime run the rest of the distance when he saw that everyone is already on their horses. It is already dark and he doesn’t have a torch with him. He didn’t care the rocks, muds, dung or whatever that he might stepped on. His heart is racing fast and beating like a drum in his ear. He can’t lose his son again or he might never see him again. Fury overtook him as he saw Pod leading the party. He run and put himself on the way, startling the horse Podrick is on, and he almost fall from his seat.

“Podrick Payne, where do you think you are going this evening?” Jaime asked in a loud and steady voice. Everyone looked at him and halt their horses. Without second thought, Jaime reached Podrick’s belt and yanked him off the horse. He landed on his arse. Unceremoniously, he kicked Pod on the chest and knelt to give several punches on the face. Podrick did little to resist the blows from Jaime. Jaime let out all his fury and none of the men of Tarth stopped him. He only stopped when he felt a sharp blade pressed on the side of his neck.

“Stop hurting my father if you want to have another name day,” Tytos said in a low and calm voice. Jaime felt that the lad is not japing. He got on his feet and offered a hand to help Podrick stand. Pod accepted the hand, stand up and dust off his breeches. “Leave us,” Tytos said in a low but commanding voice. All Tarth men left at once.

“So, you would kill the Lord of the Rock using a Lannister sword?” Jaime asked as he examines the sword Tytos was holding. It is Oathkeeper. It brings back memories of Brienne holding the Valerian steel on their journey to retrieve and deliver Sansa Stark to Winterfell. The Valerian steel that Brienne values so much in keeping all her oaths. “I hope your Lady Mother told you that Oathkeeper is not any ordinary sword. It is used to keep vows and protect the innocent. Tell me Tytos, is it honorable to kill an unarmed, cripple, old man with that Valerian steel?”

Tytos didn’t answer but didn’t sheath Oathkeeper either. He just stares at Jaime with those dazzling sapphire eyes. His grip of Oathkeeper loosens and said, “You are hurting an innocent man, Lord Lannister,” Tytos don’t seem to change the tone of his voice.

“He is not an innocent man, Lord Tarth. He is a liar and he stole something of value from me,” Jaime saw the surprise in his son’s eyes. _Yes, I am going to tell you that this ugly squire is not your father as you believe. I am your father if you happen to be blind to see that!_ Podrick stand still and let the two lions talk.

Tytos sheathes Oathkeeper. “Whatever Ser Podrick wronged you, he had a reason. He is an honest man and I’ll vouch that.” Jaime looked down at his son who is staring straight in his eyes. The contact of their eyes makes Jaime’s heart beat fast. He is downing in those eyes again. Jaime shifted his weight between his legs to break the intensity.

“It is not good for a Lord to wear out his party by travelling at night. You and your men are tired. You need to rest and eat well,” Jaime changed his tone to a friendly one. The intensity of Tytos’ gaze seems to soften as well.

“We can camp.”

“Ah! You are your mother’s son. A stubborn, pig-headed lad,” Jaime said with a hint of smile on the corner of his mouth. “There is a great feast at the great hall, my lord. I am sure your men would appreciate good food, ale and a good place to rest before starting a long journey.”

“We have our provisions, my lord, enough for our journey back home,” Tytos answer in a low voice.

“Stop being stubborn, young lord! Your lady mother is not here!” Jaime exclaimed loudly that the Tarth men snapped their heads to their direction. Tytos is standing still with two feet planted on the ground as if waiting for a fight.

“Lord Tytos, I think it is best to stay for the night and leave early on the morrow,” Podrick suggested when Tytos didn’t blink his eyes and react to what Jaime said. “I’ll let the men unsaddle, my lord.”

Tytos let out a loud sigh before nodding, “Mother will be worried if we don’t get back on time. We must take extra hours on the road if we attend Lord Lannister’s feast.”

Jaime smiled and put his good arm on Tytos’ shoulder as if they are friends for a long time. He smiled to Podrick who is heading to the small group of Tarth men. He called out, “Ser Payne, my apology indeed. I’ll see to it that our Maester see you. Please follow us with your men to the feast.” Jaime beamed like a lad who won his first tourney. He did not unsling his arm from Tytos shoulder. He squeezed his shoulder lightly and smiles at the young lord.

Jaime looked at Tytos full of affection. He can’t believe he is holding his son now. He wants this moment to last. _I want to be with you and your mother._ “Lord Tarth, I insist that you stay to break your fast in Casterly Rock while I prepare my men,” Jaime said casually to the young lord as they walk towards the castle. Tytos shoot him a look that says _you really want to kill my mother worrying about me?_

“I will choose my best men to ride with. I’ll ride with you back home – back to Tarth. It’s high time I see that beautiful isle of yours. Your mother told me many things about the Sapphire Isle. This time I want to see it first hand,” Jaime smiles at Tytos when he saw the smile in his Sapphire eyes. His heart sings a song out loud when he saw the corner of Tytos’ mouth break into a smile. _Oh! There you are –  a Lannister smile._ The smile made Jaime bolder to speak to the young lord.

He squeezed Tytos’ shoulder and put them both to a halt. “You told me to stop hurting your father earlier. I don’t know what Brienne told you and that’s what I intend to know,” Jaime speaking in a very low voice that only both lords can hear. He removes his good hand from his son’s shoulder and holds his arm gently, but firmly. He looks straight into those Sapphire eyes and added, “You may be as hard as an oxen, but you aren’t idiot nor blind Lord Tarth. As you can see, Ser Podrick . . . Do you know who your _REAL_ father is?” Jaime didn’t break their eye contact.

Tytos breathe deeply, gave him a shy smile and detach himself from Jaime’s grip. He turned to the direction of the feast. “Aye,” he said and started walking. Jaime smiled on his own. _I’m coming for you wench!_ …and he walked fast to catch up his cub.      

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is... There will be back stories in the next chapter!
> 
> Comments (positive and negative) are appreciated.


	3. Memories of an old lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne is anxious of the future. Jaime holds on to sweet memories of the past. 
> 
> How will they act at present?

Peace has made everyone whole again. Men are back to their own homes to their wives and children. It has been 10 years of relative peace. Tarth is a relatively peaceful place where smallfolks were not greatly affected by wars. It is a safe haven to the islanders especially to the Lady of Evenfall Hall.

The early morning sunlight reflected the waters of Tarth perfectly. The blue waters are the most beautiful that Brienne ever sets eyes on. All the waters she’d seen in her journeys were less beautiful than the waters of her home.

Brienne is looking at the blue waters, extending her gaze as far as her eyes can take her. The fresh scent the ocean brings peace in her body. It has become her daily routine to sit near the window and stare at the waters as the sun rises. _This is peace for now._ The past few nights brought troubles in her mind knowing that a different kind of storm may be coming to Tarth. _My son…_

Her son is making a name of his own. It didn’t bother her much after both Queens knew and love her son. She wasn’t bothered when he journeyed to Kings Landing when summoned by the Dragon Queen, nor was she troubled when he went to Winterfell with other Stormlords to visit his mother’s friend. _He has a good sense of honor and conduct. ‘He will become one of the greatest lords in Stormlands’_ Sansa told her in her letter _._ Although his son is very young, she has given him the right to decide what’s best for the House, giving him advice when he seeks them from her.

Starting her day, Brienne sees to it that everything in Evenfall Hall is in order before riding to the docks. She always ensures that commerce coming and going from Tarth is in order. She talks to the captain of the ships that arrives and goes. The inhabitants and merchants of Tarth respect her as their Lord and some even call her ‘m’lord’.

By mid-day, she’ll return to Evenfall Hall and starts training the young lads of Tarth. Being lady-at-arms is one of her duties as well. Seeing young lads becoming well-versed in wielding swords give her sense of pride. Her favorite pupil is the now Lord of Tarth, whom people of Tarth considers as the best swordsman in the making. _Of course, both his father and mother are the best to wield a blade in the realm._

No one questions her about Tytos Storm’s father, not even her own father. When Podrick claims her son as his, Lord Selwin merely smiles at her and talked to the young man alone. After Tytos was born, several rumours spread within the island about her son’s real father but these rumours died fast as well.  

It was only after Brienne dismissed the lads from the training yard that she received the news that the biggest storm in her life is coming.

“My lady, Lord Tytos is on his way. He is already in a ship along with our men. They will arrive in 3 days,” the Maester of Tarth told her in a worried voice and looks. Brienne smiles at the Maester and continue returning the training swords.

“What is it? Is everything alright Maester?” Brienne asked when the Maester didn’t move and seemed worried.

“My lady, Lord Tytos is coming home along with Lord Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock and his men”, their Maester told her in a soft and concerned voice.

Brienne dropped the training steels she was holding, crashing the ground with the loud clang. The Maester knows Tytos’ father without even asking her. He has been a Maester of Crakehall for some time before he went to Evenfall Hall. Her son’s physical appearance cannot be hidden especially to people who visited other cities of the south.

 “My lady, must we prepare a feast to welcome the Lord of Casterly Rock? This is the first time that Tarth receives a visit from the Lannisters,” the old man suggested. “The Lannister is a big house, my lady. Mayhaps, the Lord Lannister appreciate a welcome feast.”

“Do what is necessary Maester. I believe a small feast to celebrate Tytos’ victory in his tourney deserves a celebration as well,” Brienne said in a small, shaking voice.

All the hiding and protecting has come to an end. She must face the man whom she tried so hard to forget all these years and fail miserably for Tytos will always remind her of the only man she truly loves. She feels all the strength she possess suddenly left her, crushing her arse to the hard ground of the training yard, sawdust flying in all direction. She picks up the nearest training sword she dropped earlier with her left hand and looked at it thoughtfully. “Jaime”, she speaks his name slowly like a prayer and memories come rushing back.

\--

_“My Lady, what are you doing here?” Jaime asked her when he saw her opened the door of his room in the inn. With only a candle on his bedside table, Jaime cannot see the expression on her face. She simply stood there, blocking the door. “Is everything alright, Brienne?” Jaime asked. An eerie feeling filled the room and the light flickered as wind gushes in the small room where Jaime is._

_She was there standing, feet apart planted firmly on the floor. She hasn’t move a muscle after the door opened. Her bare feet and long legs appear stronger than the last time he saw them like this, very vulnerable without anything protecting them. The muscles Jaime can see from her mid-thigh downwards are well-formed. ‘The gods didn’t give her a beautiful face, but they gave her a strong, perfect body’, he told himself. Of course, the body is not perfect for a woman but Jaime knows she is a woman with perfect body. He smiled and stood up. Two long strides bring him beside her. His left hand clenches and unclenches several times before he put it on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. When she didn’t make any movement, he moved his hand to her thick waist and closes the door using his right foot with a thud. Jaime led her to the edge of the small bed to sit. She sits without protest._

_Her eyes were the same astonishing blue though there is a hint of trouble and tiredness. Her eyes framed by pale eyelashes are staring in his green ones. He’d seen those blue eyes daily but the eyes staring at him now are entirely different. They possess a different kind of feeling. His gut twisted as he watched those eyes become misty. Instinctively, he reached her right cheek with his left hand and wipes the tears that start to fall, murmuring soothing words that he doesn’t even understand. He knows how to sooth a troubled horse, but a crying maiden he has no idea._

_She moves her left hand and holds him on his shoulder. The touch sent sensations that lingered in his skin, realising that he is bare from waist above. The night is cold even when the windows are shut and her hand warmed his entire body. Her long fingers are drawing lazy circles on his shoulder bone. “Please don’t go to the capital”, she murmured in a low, shaky voice. Jaime couldn’t hear her clearly. He put his finger on her chin and looks at her in the eyes, “Why?”_

_Brienne throws her arms around his neck and sob helplessly. She murmured incoherent words ‘you’ll die…Targayen…honor…coward…live…love’. Jaime doesn’t understand the words she said but he’s becoming aware of how her body is pressed against his. Her sobs and slight movements make her back muscles twitch under his hand. He moves his hand to the wide plane of her back feeling the muscles slightly move as his had graze them. “Brienne, we talked about my return to the capital on our way here. There’s nothing we can do to stop my fate. I’ve accepted my end long ago. You taught me how to become an honourable man. I’ll die with the honor left in me. Thank you for believing in me”, he said slightly pulling back himself to look into those blue eyes filled with tears._

_The next thing happened was fast. She crashed her wide mouth against his. He inhaled her warm breaths and returns her hungry kisses. Her kisses are clumsy but determined. Before he knew, they are both clutching against each other like there’s no tomorrow. They kiss and explore each other’s mouth for a long time, breaking contact between deep breaths. They tumble on the bed they are sitting, making a creaking and threatening sound of breaking. “I want you to have me”, she whispered in his ear, trailing soft kisses at the back of his ear, down to his neck. With both bodies scarcely clothe, Jaime couldn’t resist his desire for her that he kept hidden for a long time. They spend the night giving in to their bodily hunger knowing that they’ll part ways at the first hint of sunlight. “Brienne…”_

_\--_

A loud sound woke him up. There are lots of noises from all direction of the ship. Jaime sits upright from his bed and smile as he once again dreamt of that fateful night. He can still feel the touch of her hand exploring his body, her warm kisses and her body under his own.

“Would you like to join us for meal, my lord?” It was Podrick who breaks Jaime’s wandering thoughts. Pod and Tytos are staring at him like they have never seen a creature like himself. Tytos then looked at the floor so hard, fidgeting his tunic. His son acts just like his mother when he isn’t holding a sword. All confidence he has when he is holding a sword is gone. All Jaime can see now is a boy in a size of a grown man playing with his tunic. _He is bored,_ Jaime thought.

“Oh, yes Ser Podrick. Let’s break our fast together. I apologise to keep you waiting. You must be hungry now”, he told his two companions as he arranged his clothing. He needn’t change to other clothing. When he stood up, Tytos head for the door ahead of the two adult keeping his balance as the ship is shaking a little.

“Tytos is very quiet. Is he always like that? Perhaps he hates me. He doesn’t utter more than 5 words to me at one time,” he remembers Brienne. She’s always quiet and doesn’t talk unless needed.

“He respects you, my lord. He is quiet most of the time, but he is observing everything around him,” Pod said in a friendly tone. Pod still holds the same respect he has for his lord during their travels. Pod suddenly grins when Jaime looked at him. “My lord, Lord Tytos will respect you more if you try to lower your voice during the nights especially when you call Lady Brienne’s name in a manner that…” and Pod laughed out loudly.

Jaime laughed with Pod as he realised his calling and moaning in his dreams are heard by his chamber mates – Tytos and Podrick. He punch Pod’s arm playfully, still laughing. When they step into the upper deck, Jaime holds his breath. The waters surrounding them are very blue, sparkling like sapphires as the sunlight hits the surface. He let his eyes wander around the blue waters for long time. The sound of his stomach brought him to his senses. Podrick has gone to the table set up for them and Tytos was talking to the captain not far from the table.

Tytos returned to their table glancing at his father for a second. He sits quietly and eats in silence. Jaime does all the talking as usual, and Pod laugh at Jaime’s japes. Tytos smiles from time to time when he understands what the lion talks about. They are almost finished with their meal when Tytos spoke.

“The ship will arrive at the harbour by mid-day. I am afraid this is our last meal on the ship. We will arrive at Evenfall Hall shortly after we dock. We can have our lunch at Evenfall,” he talks to the adults without looking at them.

Jaime beamed into a smile hearing the good news. He is sick of the movement of the ship. They are in the ship for many days that his feet longed to step on a solid, steady ground. He pats Tytos’ shoulder and smiled at him when he turned to look at him.

“Finally home, eh? Missed your Lady Mother?” he playfully ask the young lord.

“I miss her, but I think it is not me who misses her the most. Someone misses and thinks of _his_ Brienne during the day, and especially at night,” Tytos lets out a laugh. Jaime froze to his seat. It overwhelms him to hear the young lord laugh. However, his words made Jaime turn red. He didn’t know he is still capable of blushing like a squire. Pod points his finger to Jaime’s red face and all three men laugh hard.

\--

“My lady, the sentry on the tower already sees the coming party,” a guard told Brienne as she walks towards the yard. She puts on her best clothes today. She still wears men’s garb, but they are cut in a manner to put a little detail that a woman is wearing such garb. Her clothes always have shades of blue. _It matches the color of your eyes_. She remembers Jaime telling her during their journeys. Today, she wears her best, blue clothes. While there’s nothing she wears that makes her beautiful, she still spent time in front of the mirror for nearly an hour.

“I will welcome them on the yard,” Brienne said calmly though her heart is beating hard like drums in her ears. She’s trying hard not to blush like a maid but thinks she will fail sourly. To calm herself, she concentrates on thinking about her son. _Seven hells! He’s his father’s image._ Letting out a deep sigh, she walks towards the front yard to welcome the men of her life.

\--

Tarth is beautiful; flowers are starting to bloom in the early spring. They passed through lush greenery, breathing fresh scent of sea mixed with flowers. Riding on top of his horse, Jaime gaze at the structure getting larger as they draw near. _Evenfall Hall! So, this is where you grew up, wench?_

The castle is not as big as Casterly Rock, but Evenfall Hall has beauty of its own. The structure is old but well-kept. The gardens are beautiful and flowers sway as wind blows to them, making them appear to make a welcome dance. Jaime smile when he saw the gate is being raised.

Tytos dug his heels to the side of his horse, bolting it to full speed towards the gate. Jaime smiles as he sees dust clouding the path ahead his party. When Jaime and Pod entered, Tytos already dismounted from his horse. The rest of the Tarth and Lannister men followed pouring into the yard. Jaime watched Tytos run and slammed his body to his Lady Mother. Brienne hugs and lifts him like he weighs lighter than his actual weight. She whirls him around twice before setting him back on the ground.

Tytos was talking nonstop to his mother, smiling and standing proud. Jaime smile looking at how Brienne smiles affectionately to their son. She even let out a laugh at something Tytos said, but abruptly silenced when she became aware of the visitors.

“My Lady,” Jaime greeted her, taking steps to stand in front of her. He is face to face with her now. Brienne feels she is failing at hiding her blush. Jaime throw his arms around her, left arm caught her waist and right arm over her left shoulder. He hugs her tight and slightly shaking her. She didn’t return his hug.

He is wearing his wicked grin when he pulls away from her. “Really? You don’t have a word for me, wench? Don’t stare and blush like maiden,” he whispered and hold her at arm’s length to look at her from head to feet. His smile widen as he sees the blush reached her neck. He lets out a loud laugh just like the good old days when she blushes in front of him.

Her fist hits him square on his left cheek, making his head rings and fall on the hard ground. _Fuck! Did she just hit me?_ He is still smiling sitting on the ground. Her fist brings back memories to him. _Did motherhood diminish her strength? Otherwise, my mouth is soaked with blood._

Podrick made his greetings to the lady of Tarth too before turning to their party and lead them.

Tytos stands in front of Jaime, offering his hand to help him stand up. He took it and stands up, dusting his breeches. Tytos leans forward and whispered, “Welcome to Evenfall Hall…. Father!” His eyes and smile widen upon hearing his son call him ‘father’ for the first time. It sounds…sounds so right on his ears.

Brienne turns her heel towards the castle. She looks at Jaime and Tytos over her shoulder “Welcome to Tarth, Lord Lannister.” She stomped towards the castle where their lunch awaits.

Tytos simply smile at him, gesturing him to walk towards the same direction his mother took. Jaime breathes deeply and starts walking.

“This is a beautiful day, isn’t it?” he asks the young lord walking on his right.

“Beautiful indeed,” he agreed.

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thought is appreciated.
> 
> Til next chapter :)


	4. The Best for the Young Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tytos needs counsel from his mother. His father wants the best for him. 
> 
> It's time to confront about the past.

The following day after he arrived home, there are important things that need his attention. Several opened parchments are piled on the left side of his desk. They are messages from other houses of the stormlands. Clearly, his mother opened them for him to check any pressing matters. He is starting to reach for the parchment on top of the pile when he sees two scrolls that are still sealed. He reached for both of them using his right hand to see their senders. The first has a seal of a dire wolf, _Aunt Sansa…_ he thought. The Queen in the North always tells him to call her ‘Aunt’ as she considers his Lady Mother a sister after saving and delivering her back to Winterfell. She is warm to him, unlike the Southern Queen who seems to have watchful eyes over him. Nonetheless, the Dragon Queen needs him because of the tactical location of Tarth. Just as he thinks of the lovely silver hair and purple eyes of the Dragon Queen, he saw the three-headed dragon seal of House Targaryen on the second letter.

“Mother, I’ve got good news for you,” Tytos greeted his mother who has just dismounted from her horse. Unlike other highborn children, Tytos always greets his mother with a fierce hug sometimes he attempts to lift his extremely tall and heavy mother. Brienne knelt to be at eye level with him and smiled widely.

“What is it, Tytos? Surely it is important for I see your eyes beaming when I first laid sight of you,” she said softly and ruffle her son’s golden curls. She shows her affection to her son whenever she is with him. With that, her son grew to be very kind and affectionate to his people. He is well-loved by the people of Tarth.

“Mother, on my last visit to our Queens I asked them if I could squire to any of their best Knights. They have answered my request. I have yet to ask your counsel on the matter,” he is looking intently at her equally astonishing blue eyes.

Brienne rises to her feet and started walking towards the castle. “What sort of counsel do you need from me, Tytos? If it is from one or both Queens surely it is for your best.”

“Aunt Sansa said I can squire for King Jon. Queen Daenerys can arrange for me to squire to Ser Barristan Selmy,” he halted for a while and looked at his mother looking like a confused puppy. “It is the highest honor to squire for King Jon, but we all know that Ser Barristan is the best Knight that ever walked in all Westeros.”

He paused and thought intently. "I know you can run the affairs of the Isle better than I do mother. You are a better lord than me." Tytos smiled sweetly to his mother before asking. "Ser Barristan or King Jon?"

“Squiring for either of them will make you closer to the Dragon Queen. I do not think that it is good to counsel you to choose one of them,” Jaime came out of nowhere. He is standing with his back on the wall of the hallway. His hair is still damp from bath. His smile widened as mother and son approach his location.

Brienne is refusing to look him in the eyes. Instead, she focuses her gaze to the end of the hallway. Tytos smiles when he saw him. “My lady, my lord,” Jaime gives a respectful bow to his hosts. “My counsel for you my lord is not to squire any of those honorable men. You are much needed here in your isle. But if you must squire, you can squire for me.” The Lord of the Rock is smiling brightly. Brienne lets out a huff and mumbles something under her breath.

“Aren’t you told that it is rude to cut a conversation that does not concern you, Lord Jaime?” she asked and throws a sharp look at him. Her eyes are focused at the center of his forehead to avoid eye contact.

“Ah, I only wish the best for the Lord of the Sapphire Isle, my lady,” Jaime smile even wider when he saw Brienne gave him a distrustful look.

Tytos was looking at them intently preparing to put himself between his parents that seem to aggravate each other very well. He took a deep breath before thanking the older lord.

Brienne clasped Tytos’ shoulder before she starts, “King Jon or Ser Barristan will be happy for your services to them. King Jon lived a life like yours when he was young,” she paused and frown thinking of the words to say.

“A bastard like me,” Tytos said plainly. His voice is deep and plain, but does not contain any bitterness.

Jaime twitches hearing the word _bastard._ He suddenly snapped at Brienne who is starting to lead her son. “If your stubborn mother only told me, you won’t grow a bastard,” his voice loud and furious. “You are a _Lannister_. An heir and future lord of Casterly Rock,” Jaime clenches his fist suppressing anger.

With one long stride, Brienne is face to face with him. “No one shouts at me in my own castle. Tytos is NOT a bastard. He is the lord of Evenfall. I suggest you watch your tongue Ser Jaime. This is not Casterly Rock,” Brienne growled at him. She poses into her fighting stance.

“Mother, my lord… This is not the best time to fight,” Tytos places himself between two raging adults. Two guards approached them drawing their swords. “Leave,” Tytos commanded them calmly. “Lord Jaime is only talking to my Lady Mother. He is no threat.” The guards look to one another and left.

Jaime chuckled at his son's words. “I am really no threat to your mother. I am sure she can still knock me into the dust.” Brienne snorts at him and turn her heels.

“My lady, you told me about the beauty of Tarth when we were travelling companions. I might ask for your company and show me the best places of this beautiful isle.”

“I have duty to the young lads at the training yard, Ser Jaime. I’ll ask one of my men to ride with you,” she said without looking back at him.

Jaime smiled and followed her. “Well then, might I ask for a dance? I am sure you missed me as much as I miss you, my lady.” Brienne turned abruptly nearly colliding with him.

“I do not miss you, Ser Jaime.”

“You don’t even think of me at night?” Jaime makes a devilish smile at her. Brienne blushes. “You still blush like a maid, my lady.”

Tytos cleared his throat loudly. “Mother, it is appropriate that you show the Lord Jaime our Isle. I do not have pressing matters to attend. I’ll take over the training yard today.”

Jaime winked at the young lord and bowed. “Thank you, my lord.”

Brienne always respects the decision of her son especially when there are other people listening even if one of those people is Jaime Lannister. She bowed at her son and turn to glare at Jaime.

“I’ll get myself ready. I’ll meet you at the stable in less than an hour, Ser Jaime.” With that she walked fast, away from the two lord lions.

“Thank you for coming to my aid son,” Jaime smiled brightly. Tytos couldn’t tell what amuses ‘Lord Jaime’.

“It is only appropriate that my Lady Mother will be the one to show you around. My guess is that I cannot keep up with the things you want to know.”

He nodded in agreement to the young lord. “Would you mind showing me the training yard while waiting for your lady mother? If it is not too much, I would like to spar with you. I am sure you are a worthy opponent.”

“Err, ‘lright. I’ll show you the yard but I will not spar with you my lord. I’m quite sure that you will spar with my lady mother as she shows you around Tarth.”

Again, Jaime smiled brightly. They talked as they walk towards the training yard. Few young boys, some younger and some older than Tytos, are already present. By the looks of them, they can tell who he is. The young boys bowed as they approach the fence. “This is Jaime Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock.” The boys greeted him in unison and elbow each other.

One of the smallest boys stepped forward and asked their young lord. “M'lord, he yer father?” Tytos froze and stared at the young boy who asked an innocent question. Jaime smiled at the boy whose older companion grabbed him and murmured apologies.

“What made you ask that boy? What’s your name?” Jaime asked the young boy who realised his harshness.

“Apologies m'lord, m'lord,” he stuttered, bowing to each of them. “Ya look same as m'lord,” the boy nod to Tytos as he speaks to Jaime. His voice was small and quivering.  

Jaime opened his mouth to answer when a servant appeared. “M'lord, Lady Brienne awaits Lord Jaime at the stables.”

“Ah, I must leave you to your duty then my lord,” Jaime smiled to his son and the boys. He turned and followed the servant.

When he is a few good meters away, Tytos called and jogged behind him. He clasped hands with Jaime and smiled. Jaime returned an equally warm smile to him.

“Thank you and good luck,” simple words from the young lord.

“Why you tell me this?” Jaime chuckled.

“Thank you for making her eyes bluer again,” he is referring to his Lady Mother. He unclasped his hands from his father’s and took a step back. “Good luck is for…. well, you will need that today,” he said smiling. He turned and run towards the yard like an ordinary boy wanting to play.

Jaime smiled at no one. _At least he got my wit_ , Jaime thought happily. He continued towards where Brienne awaits him. _Good luck…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, It took me some time to get back due to RL matters. It's almost 2am from where I am and I haven't proofread this properly. 
> 
> Still, I hoped you enjoy reading. =)


	5. The Pride in the Sapphire Isle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime found out that there is more than one lion on the Sapphire Isle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this 2 months ago but my laptop broke down. I had to wait for some time to rewrite this chapter.

 

The day is fine and the sun is blazing upon the small island of Tarth. Jaime has never seen a beautiful place as beautiful as Tarth. He keeps on singing some songs to keep their mood light. Brienne has not utter a single word to him. They put their horses on a slow walk as they ascend into the highest point of Tarth. It is a breath-taking place. He can see the entire island, the blue waters surrounding the small isle, the mountains that looked peaceful in their snow caps. He would trade Casterly Rock for their peaceful isle.

“Your island is beautiful wench. All those years I thought you just miss your home,” he gave her a smile as bright as the sun. He instantly notice the blush on her face creeping towards her neck and downwards. He would like to see where the blush ends. Thinking of it makes some movement in his breeches.

“I do not know how to lie Jaime.” A simple answer.

“Yes I know. You are too honorable to lie,” again he flashed a friendly grin to her.

They dismount their horses and continue to walk to higher grounds. It is a clearing on top of the highest hill. There are huge trees shading the small clearing. He suspects that this is a place where Brienne and Tytos practice privately. There are few wooden swords placed near the biggest tree as well as a dummy behind one of the giant tree. The place is paradise.

“Would you care for a dance my lady?” he ask picking up two wooden swords but she didn’t pay attention to him as a guard called her near the foot of the hill.

“Milady, Alysanne and Galladon have arrived from Storm’s End,” a guard shouted. He cannot hear the words clearly as the wind carries the guard’s voice away.

He can see Brienne stiffened upon hearing the guard. He would have thought that she saw a ghost upon the look on her face. He is about to make a joke of it but she regained her composure instantly. She frowned as her mouth fell slightly open trying to say something.

To save Brienne from talking, he decided to take matters on his own just to rid of the stupid guard who interrupted them in their countryside galloping. “Just tell this Alysanne and Galladon to wait the Lady Brienne in the castle. We will be back before it gets dark.”

“Jaime, they won’t wait. They will do everything to find me the moment they don’t see me in the castle,” she almost whispered.

He is annoyed by the possible intrusion of the guests. Brienne seems to think of going back to the castle in that instant.

“I must return to the castle Jaime. We can do this some other time,” she said looking at the ground intently as if it will open and swallow her alive.

He was to make a retort when the guard pointed to the cloud of dust in the distance. He can make out 4 or 5 riders from the cloud of dust. Clearly, it is Tytos that is leading the group, his golden hair waving as he rides fast on his black steed. A few feet behind he can make out two small children riding on their horses smaller than the Lord of Tarth’s horse. Two men on the rear of the group armed with swords.

A few moments later, Tytos increases his lead from the rest of the group and climbed to their location on foot. The trail to the clearing is steep lined with wild flowers with different colors along the way. Brienne told him that horses aren’t allowed in those areas for the flowers to stay their beauty. Tytos reached them without even panting. _Gods, what kind of endurance you have?_

“Mother, my lord. I do not wish to intrude but Alysanne and Galladon won’t listen to me. They insisted on coming here to see Lord Jaime,” Tytos speaks without breaking gaze with his mother.

Jaime simply stared at his son. His heart sings each time he sees the young lord, a reflection of himself and his mother’s honor. He is still drinking the image of his son when he heard voices of children shrieking behind tall grasses. He can see the guards stopped at a distance searching the place for any threat. _Very efficient guards,_ he thought.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw Brienne move to the direction of the waving grasses. Perhaps the children got tangled with those grasses. He reverts his gaze to his son when he realize what Tytos said. The guests want to see him.

“This Alysanne and Galladon, who are they?” he asked Tytos who is standing on his right looking at the same direction as he is. Brienne is already standing on the edge of the end of the clearing calling names slowly.

Tytos smiled at him drowning him again in those blue eyes. Those eyes are perfect for his lion, calm and deep. Those eyes can send both calming and deathly gaze to anyone. _If only Brienne would let me take you to the Rock where you belong,_ his head suddenly feel dizzy when he heard what Tytos said.

“They are my siblings my lord. We were born triplets, but I am the only one who looks different,” Tytos tried to explain as he snapped his head to Brienne who carried each of the children in her strong, muscular arms. She easily lifts them up as they are small like children their age should look like. She might have forgotten that he is there.

His heart sank when the girl looks at him, emerald eyes locking with his own green eyes. She immediately turned her head and buried it to her mother’s neck. The boy flexed his arm perhaps showing his muscles to his mother. He chuckles looking at them, small and skinny unlike Tytos who is all muscles like his mother.

Both children have straight, straw-colored hair, but seem soft enough. They both have green eyes and tanned skin, _perhaps because of the sun in Tarth._ He was stunned when Brienne put them down. They resemble him and his twin. Both slender and tall, but not as tall as Tytos. _So, this is how Cersei and I looks like when we were children._ He feel his gut twisted when he remember the things they did during those ages.

“Father!” it was Alysanne called and run towards him followed by Galladon closely. The little girl slumped her body to him and the young boy tugged his breeches implying demand to be carried. He lifted them both, smiling at them but his tears roll on his cheeks. Both kissed his tears away and he is happy to be able to hold his children.

Tytos joined his mother instantly when she stopped in front of him. Mother and son have faces itched in stone. Both have sapphire eyes, deep and observing his every move. Though Alysanne protested when he put them down, she and Galladon joined their mother to be introduced properly even when there is no need.

It was Brienne who speaks slowly without meeting his eyes. “Jaime, I gave birth to triplets. Aside from Tytos, I’d like you to meet my other children. This is Galladon Tarth and Alysanne Tarth,” she gestured each of the children as she speaks their name. Unlike Tytos, Galladon barely know how to bow properly and Alysanne’s curtsies are clumsy. He smiled at them in a very affectionate manner.

“So while Casterly Rock does not have a single lion cub, all the young lions are in Sapphire Isle. When are you going to tell me wench? I never took you for a liar,” he said casually. He put his hand at the hilt of his dagger for courage as he feels his emotion crumbling. He doesn’t want to cry in front of his children. “They are NOT your children wench, they are mine as well. Best you remember that,” he spat at her. He doesn’t understand his frustration over the matter. The years stolen from him makes him want to challenge her in a single combat.

However, it was Tytos who warned him. “Lord Jaime, you are in Tarth. I must remind you not to insult my Lady Mother and best not to threaten her.” Tytos said in a very even but commanding voice, dropping his hand to the hilt of one of his swords hanging in his sword belt.

He dropped his hand from to his side. The voice and face of Tytos indicates that he is not threatening him but intending to do as he says.

“Lord Tytos, I would like to talk to your Lady Mother alone with your permission,” he said in an equally serious tone. It is not a good idea to mock the young lord, having seen his ability in sword fight. The young lord nods and clamps his brother and sister’s shoulder and tow them away.

He watched his children walk away until they disappear under tall grasses and flowers. He is still stunned with the fact that he got her not just one child but three children.  

When the children are out of earshot, he steps closer to Brienne who cannot look at him in the eyes. Her hand is slightly shaking while fondling her sword belt. She is chewing her lower lip as she used to.

“I want to talk about OUR children, my lady”, he starts and holds her elbow to lead her to the small tree stump under the big tree. Brienne didn’t resist and allows him to guide her. He pushed her lightly down to the tree stump and she sit without protest.

“Why, Brienne? Why didn’t you tell me that you have young Lannisters here? Why didn’t you tell me that you were carrying my child, my children?” he asked as softly as he can. He want to shake her hard to get the answer that he wants.

“It does. . . It does not matter Jaime,” was her only reply.

“It does matter to me. It matters to them. All these years they know I am their father yet you hold them back here. You did not send me a raven least while you were carrying them in your belly. I could have come here sooner and hold them earlier when they were still babes.”

“It was a mistake Jaime. What we did on that inn was a mistake,” she insisted.

“It was not!” he shouted at her, his frustration boiling. He continue to pace back and forth in front of her and stopped abruptly. He lean down and whispered, “I died when I can’t find you the next morning.”

“You do not have to speak fancy to me Jaime just because you discover you have children with me. I did not lie to them of who their real father is, but they are aware that you can’t be the father they wanted you to be,” she respond with face down.

“Do not speak on my behalf Brienne. I lost the chance of becoming a father in the past. I will not lose that chance again with them.”

She looked up when she heard him. Her face confused and eyes cold on him.

“You cannot stay here in Tarth for long Jaime. Though you are welcome to visit them if need be,” she’s intently looking at his forehead to avoid his emerald eyes.

“No! I will not stay here. I will bring my entire pride of lions to the Rock,” he said in a very serious tone.

“No.” It was her time to protest. “They are children of the East. They are children of Tarth. One of them is the Lord of Tarth.”

“They are still children. Tytos is not yet of age to be a proper lord. He is my heir to the Rock. He will be a great lion holding two rocks when I’m gone.”

“They are Tarths and not Lannisters.”

“Tell that to them while you are looking at their Lannister faces!” he said with a smirk. “Tytos only got your giant stature and eyes. Galladon and Alysanne only got the color of your hair. They all look Lannisters. They are Lannisters! I will make sure of it,” he can’t be defeated with words.

“You cannot simply tell your brother to let the Queen legitimize them. You cannot name them your children. I will forbid it,” she protested, face turning red in anger.

“Oh, but they are my children.”

“They are not!”

“They are. Tell me my lady, were you not thinking of me every single time you look at OUR children? Were you not reminded of their beautiful father?” he is changing his approach to the matter. She instantly turned red. _Aha!_

“They are Lannisters by the looks, but they are Tarths by heart,” she said softly.

“They can choose who they want. I want them to know that their father wants the best for them. That they can step on the soil and castle their father stepped and played as a child. I want to give them the name that’s rightfully theirs. They are Lannisters,” he ended and put his good hand on Briennes shoulder.

Brienne stands up and looks at him in the eyes. Her eyes are deep blue, like calm sea after the storm. She spoke in firm words, “I will not let you take away the last of my family line Jaime.”

“Brienne Lanister,” he whispered in her ear and brushed his day-old beard against her jaw. She instantly stiffened. Her eyes wide when she looks at him.

He smiled and chuckled at her earning him a shove out of her way. It was not a hard shove but it was rather playful.

“Do not mock me Jaime.”

“Do you think I am going to move the cubs without moving the lioness? You are coming to the Rock as Brienne Lannister, wench,” he grins at her.

“Do you know you have an awful marriage proposal?” she retorted. “I will not wed you,” and she started walking down the hill. He followed her long strides.

“Come on, wench. I know you love me as I you,” he called behind her. She halts and turns her heel. “Tytos is the lord of Tarth. I will ask him for your hand in marriage. If he approves and I know he will, I’ll bring you and our entire pride to Casterly Rock.”

\--

Their horses thundered the yard and Brienne dismounted even when the horse is still moving. He followed her lead. The two smaller Tarths greeted their parents. Unlike Tytos, Alysanne and Galladon calls him ‘father’ in front of everyone. It makes him proud.

“Where’s your brother Tytos?” He asked Galladon.

“He is in the training yard, father. He will join us soon,” the small Galladon told him. Alysanne open her arms wide and tiptoed so he picked her up, earning giggles from the little girl.

“This can’t wait,” he said to himself and headed for the training yard, carrying Alysanne and Galladon in tow.

Tytos stopped when he saw his father and siblings approached. He was sweating from practice and Jaime wondered how good Galladon in sword play. Jaime put down Alysanne and greets the young lord.

“What is it Lord Jaime?” Tytos never fails to use proper names even to him.

“My lord,” he starts equally serious. “I had a conversation with your lady mother,” he paused. Several of the knights from Casterly Rock were also in the training yard practicing their sword play. Servants and knights from Tarth were also present. _People be damn!_

“My Lord, I would like to ask the hand of your lady mother in marriage,” he said without breathing. Alysanne lets out a child squeak of happiness and clasps her hands with her brother Galladon who is smiling wide.

“You have my blessing my lord, but it is not my decision to make who my mother will wed. She must have you,” Tytos said. He is a very just lord for his age. A very honorable lord in Jaime’s mind.

“I WILL HAVE YOU, JAIME,” It was Brienne’s voice, loud and clear. She is approaching them. The knights and people present cheers for them. Jaime met her halfway with a smile in his face and hugs her. This time Brienne hugs him back, her cheeks flushed.

“You make me a very happy man, my lady.”

“I will be your lady wife Jaime,” she said softly. “But only after you beat me in a single combat.”

He smiled at her. “I will beat you my lady.” All the people around clap and cheer for them. Brienne simply nods at him and turned back to the castle.

“You can’t,” it was Tytos. Both Galladon and Alysanne are frowning.

“Please beat her father. Please beat her,” Alysanne ask him with a sad look in her eyes. Galladon simply stared at the ground.

“Is she that good?” he asked.

“She is very good, my lord. No one in the Queensguard can beat her when we were in Queens Landing. Queen Daenerys wanted to test her and asked 3 of her Queensguard to attack her at the same time. She beat them all,” Tytos said in a proud and sad voice.

He and his children are walking to the castle with Alysanne in his arms. Galladon is chatting with his sister while Tytos remains silent. Jaime’s head is spinning. He is already old though he never want to admit. Brienne is at the prime of her strength. He can hardly beat her during their times together. If she is what Tytos told him, he may not be able to wed her.

“What if we put a light poison to weaken mother?” Alysanne suggested to Galladon who nods. _Seven hells, you are a Lannister! Just like your Aunt!_

“Do not even think of it,” he said in a stern voice to his daughter.

“What if we ask mother to just yield at you?” Galladon asks and Alysanne claps her hands.

“No, your mother is too honorable to do that,” he said to his smaller son.

“Father!” it was Tytos. “You do not have a chance against her, this I know. But I know a way that you might be able to wed mother.” Tytos reaches out to Alysanne to get her from Jaime. He puts her down and shoos his siblings. They complied without protest.

“What is it my son?”

“She is very strong more than you and me combined. She can wield a sword using left and right hand and equally good at any hand,” Tytos started.

“It’s an impossible cause then,” he feels defeated.

“It’s not father. You can marry mother after the single combat.”

“How?”

“I’ll command for a fair fight and I will be your Champion. I know there’s none like this in the past. But if a champion is needed to prove innocence then surely a champion can be named to prove the worth of a man,” the young lord said in a determined voice.

Jaime’s mouth hung open. Tytos’ way of thinking is admirable. His son is young but as big as most grown men. He will grow as big as the Mountain or even bigger when time comes. He is strong at his age and excellent in blade. Brienne will not harm their son, he thought. They might have a chance. He smiled at his son.

“So be it,” he said to the young lord.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! Comments are appreciated.


End file.
